


a brighter burst

by theirins



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, M/M, breath play, trans!inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirins/pseuds/theirins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sweet release a breath away, tongue tying it like you tie him</p>
            </blockquote>





	a brighter burst

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my [da tumbz](http://royal-theirinbaums.tumblr.com)
> 
> it's awkward having my precious cinnamon bun cole inspire smth like this but them's the breaks ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ (and i'm not the only one, right?)

he was awed every time by the ease with which the iron bull plucked him from the ground and held him tight, secure. he never faltered in bull’s arms, not even in the weariest times. bull’s lips found his already parted, his chest fluttering despite the dull ache in his limbs. the elf’s heartbeat pounded out pleas that couldn’t work themselves out of his throat.

his shirt was already half gone by the time he felt the cool wood of the desk on his back; his arm jerked out of the other sleeve in an instant, eyes too focused on the man above him. the skin of the bull’s hands was rough, worn by pommels and steel, but the touch of them was a burning comfort as they ran along conall’s sides. he raised his arms obediently over his head, holding on to the brass ring that had been fitted onto the desk (thankfully with few questions - just another requisition, of course)

the rules were simple - don’t move, don’t let go, and he would get every release he could imagine. he tightened his grip on the ring, slowly exhaling, torso arching into the kisses down his throat to the bone in the middle of his chest. he hardly noticed the drawer sliding open beneath him, but felt the gentle glide of orlesian silk - another discreet requisiton - against the skin of his wrists. he flexed into the knots, a near purr rising to his lips. his muscles sang with relief against the resistance of the bonds.

he giggled when the qunari nuzzled his belly, just light enough to tickle and make him lose focus. it was a message telling him to relax, that he was in strong, loving hands. there was never a moment of doubt. calm spread through him even as chilled mountain air breezed across his slowly-bared thighs, then calves, each inch greeted with another kiss or whisper of a bite. it sent waves through him, ebbing with tension and need and flowing away with certainty.

his ankles were folded easily against his lithe form, heels touching the backs of his thighs. more silk wrapped around his legs, bull’s gaze shifting to his, waiting for a consenting nod or word that always came. _are you with me?_ always. _not too tight?_ no, never. the tie was complete when bull had guided his legs apart, letting them fall open. conall’s hips were aligned with the edge of the desk, his whole body vulnerable and waiting.

bull looked him up and down slowly, taking his time, hands planted on either side of conall’s waist. his face was half predation, half reverence. beautiful. so, so beautiful. conall could feel a blush creeping from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears, and moaned into the crook of his arm when bull’s hands traced down the inside of his thighs. bull’s lips quirked into a smirk, and his fingertips dug into the muscle of conall’s flesh. his thumbs rubbed circles, making conall’s breath catch and quicken. conall whimpered softly when bull stepped back, pulling his hands away.

the soft keening was broken by a sharp gasp, then a breathy, high moan as bull’s tongue swiped along the mound between his legs. conall’s toes curled as he tried desperately to inch closer to the edge of the desk. the husky tone of bull’s laughter rolled across him, making his need sharper, clearer. the warmth of bull’s mouth made his insides flutter and ache, soothed by the sensation of bull’s tongue dipping inside him.

the burn of his hips weighted by his legs anchored him, keeping him present, whole, wanting. their eyes met when bull stood again, conall close to begging as he watched bull fetch a vial from a shelf. he had barely the presence of mind to be ashamed by his mouth watering as bull pulled out his cock and proceeded to coat it with the slick oil.

bull leaned over him, fitting just so between his legs, catching his lips in a deep, tender kiss that made conall’s head swim. bull’s teeth caught his lip and scraped, gentle and slow. a soft smile spread across his face as bull leaned in again, each kiss holding him in the moment. he winced lightly, hissing as bull stretched him open, breathed through the burn. bull was with him, within and without, bull’s thumb rubbing the lightning bundle of nerves, making him jump.

he felt proud when bull leaned back to look, to see where they were joined. he grinned, the tip of his tongue through his teeth when bull groaned as conall tightened around him from inside. a quick thrust had him mewling with submission. bull continued to fill him with long strokes, leaving him panting and buckling under the qunari’s firm form.

he tipped his head up to bare his throat, bull eagerly worrying the skin with his teeth, marking the elf with bruises. his pulse thrummed underneath, frantic yet blissful. bull’s thumb brushed his cheek as they traded glances, conall nodding to a question unspoken.

the rocking of bull’s hips quickened, the desk creaking. bull’s hand trailed towards conall’s chest, his fingers stroking conall’s throat. they slid upwards and settled around the elf’s slim neck, bull feeling the pounding under conall’s skin through his palm.

conall sighed deep breaths as bull pressed against his throat, slow and following the rhythm of their hearts. the edges of his vision blurred as the pressure increased, growing steadier. he felt lighter, the weight of the world lifting off of his shoulders. he closed his watering eyes and let himself soar.

his voice was chopped, rasping, ka - kat - he could feel bull tense around him, ready at any second to still, to ease, to relieve

kadan… ma vhenan, my heart, his heart, his heart beating, the world coming in sharper around him, bull’s lips crushing against his own, bull filling him, spilling inside. bull staying with him, letting conall’s own orgasm rush through him, heady and strong. bull untying the knots and rubbing life into his limbs, picking him up and carrying him to bed.

the water from the pitcher was cold, he could feel it all the way to his stomach when he swallowed. he wiped his eyes and leaned back against bull, resting in the circle of the qunari’s arms. _that’s the first time you called me that_ , well there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there? conall turned to face bull, cupped his face in his hands and drew close.

he couldn’t kiss bull enough times, couldn’t feel the bristle of stubble against his cheek enough, couldn’t whisper his love against grey skin enough even after bull moved to tuck conall’s head under his chin. fatigue was slowly but surely setting in for the both of them.

he draped himself over bull, knowing that bull himself needed this as much as he did - touch, comfort, reassurance, protection from the weight of the world. as dreams reached out to him, he swore that bull would always have it, would always have a place with him, for as long as the mountains held up the sky.


End file.
